


Линия смерти

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Далёкая страна, сложная миссия и встреча, которая просто не могла произойти.





	Линия смерти

***  
Страна Чёрных Вод впервые на памяти шиноби просила о помощи, и помощь пришлось оказывать срочно – очередной удар древесных пришёлся отчего-то по ней. На сегодняшний день там было единственное поселение, которое сумело устоять и даже не слишком пострадать – чёрные воды, в честь которых именовалась местность, отличались завидной горючестью. Однако победа, насколько понял Тобирама, далась недёшево.   
Поначалу слушают его с нескрываемым скепсисом – примерно как истово верующего шамана захолустной деревни. На чужое отношение ему плевать – он просто пытается объяснить местным, что слабая результативность их действий является закономерной. Физические методы воздействия вообще слабо влияют на не-физические или частично-физические сущности.   
На моменте «частично-физических» приходится останавливаться и разъяснять подробнее. Очень интересное занятие – объяснять особенности того, что сам не осматривал.   
– Чакра – вариант энергии, который способен существенно изменить… – местный язык Тобирама знает на очень хорошем уровне, но очень трудно переводить мысль, когда в чужом языке попросту отсутствуют нужные слова.   
– Как радиация? – предлагают ему аналогию.   
– Отчасти, – соглашается он. – Но радиация может только изменить физические параметры. Чакра – она может влиять гораздо серьёзнее. По нашим оценкам, где-то на северных участках вашей страны произошёл выход на поверхность источника чакры, – на самом деле это не источник, а скорее проводник, но Тобирама не представляет, как объяснять это не-шиноби. – В результате местная растительность вступила в фазу спонтанной мутации с частичным скрещиванием с не-растительными формами жизни. Частично эти существа перешли… вышли за пределы нашего четырёхмерного пространства-времени. Ваше оружие способно повредить только физическую составляющую… даже не самого мутировавшего существа, а его внешних проявлений.   
Скептицизм местных тает быстро – озвученные выводы, похоже, отлично укладываются и в текущие наблюдения, и в прогнозы специалистов.   
– Тогда как с ними бороться? – спрашивает его седовласый мужчина в военной форме.   
– Я не был на месте предполагаемого появления… аномалии, – осторожно замечает Тобирама. – Но те сведения, которые имеются у нас, позволяют допустить, что количество чакры, попадающей на поверхность, ограничено. Его достаточно для поддержания аномалии в нынешнем состоянии, но сам характер аномалии подталкивает её к саморазвитию. Иначе велика вероятность самоуничтожения.   
– Хорошо бы, – выдыхает кто-то.   
– Увы, маловероятно, – пожимает плечом Тобирама. – По нашим оценкам, существо не обладает разумом… в том смысле, который вкладываем мы. Но даже базовые инстинкты должны побуждать аномалию к поиску источников чакры, выходящих близко к поверхности земли.   
Собственно, именно поэтому Коноха так активно откликнулась на зов. Тобирама отправился один – необходимо было оценить ситуацию и предоставить информацию своим специалистам. Прямо сейчас в Конохе собирались как минимум ещё два отряда. Первый будет в кратчайшие сроки направлен сюда. В задачи второго войдёт осмотр местности и поиск иных признаков аномалии. Потому что в окрестностях точки активности чакры имеются… но в небольшом количестве. И эти точки вытянуты в почти идеально ровную линию – соединяющую северное побережье Чёрных вод и сердце Конохи.   
Сотрудники лаборатории Тобирамы ещё не закончили расчёты, но даже по приблизительным прикидкам… если эту дрянь не удастся остановить тут, то к моменту, когда аномалия доберётся до Страны Огня, на её ликвидацию уйдут все силы шиноби.   
Причём – без гарантии хоть какого-то успеха. 

Тобираму не удивляет настойчивое предложение предоставить ему местного специалиста – для обеспечения безопасности. Абсолютно не удивляет. Во-первых, в Конохе он бы сам потребовал от Хаширамы выделить потенциальному шпиону офицера безопасности. Во-вторых – ходить по неведомой стране без охраны в самом деле – чревато.   
Своё согласие он даёт абсолютно машинально, как раз в процессе разговора о возможности осмотра места первой атаки – это где-то на севере страны, туда сложно добираться из-за погодных условий. Он пытается представить себе температуру воздуха ниже точки замерзания воды… существенно ниже. Интересно, за счёт чего тогда не замерзает кровь в артериях?   
Краем глаза он отмечает движения людей вокруг себя, выделяет появившегося у дверей кого-то не слишком высокого, гибкого, стремительного – один из трёх наиболее эффективных типов охранников. Уточняет сроки возможного посещения места атаки – в этой стране люди перемещаются с помощью неведомых железных птиц, и сам по себе полёт стал бы интересным объёмом информации. В дорогу с ним напрашивается один из местных аналитиков – его, похоже, больше интересует не защита от аномалии, а наглядное практическое применение чакры. Зачем нужно наблюдать за применением того, во что не веришь и применять не можешь, – Тобирама не понимает, но спорить не пытается.   
В конце концов, у Конохи железных птиц тоже нет. Пока что.   
– Познакомьтесь, – говорит местный начальник безопасности, представленный ему как генерал Тайлер. – Это Джеймс Найтен, он будет охранять вас…   
Тобирама на автомате кивает, пытаясь представить погрешность сведений, которые получит при осмотре предполагаемой точки зарождения аномалии, – учитывая, что инструментов у него никаких. А потом сердце бьёт куда-то в горло, когда этот самый невысокий-гибкий-стремительный встряхивает тёмными волосами, болезненно-знакомым жестом отгоняя с лица мешающуюся чёлку, и мир замирает, замерзает, застывает – словно муха в багряно-красном янтаре.   
Сорок два удара сердца Тобирама смотрит в глаза погибшего четыре года назад Учихи Мадары. Потом в мозг бьёт осознание того, что Мадара – как бы то ни было – остаётся одним из опаснейших из всех живущих шиноби и – безусловно – самым непредсказуемым. А вокруг – люди, не знакомые ни с чакрой, ни с методами защиты от её атак и в принципе не способные противостоять никому из Учих. Тело переходит в боевой режим раньше разума, впрочем, разум поддерживает инициативу.   
В конце концов, ему незачем убивать Мадару, он этого делать и не собирается. Надо лишь обезвредить Учиху и возвратить в Коноху, и тогда всё будет в порядке, всё станет так, как было и как будет правильно…   
Начавшаяся было атака завершается самым унизительным утыканием физиономии в отполированный паркет. Даже тогда, четыре года назад, Мадаре мог противостоять один лишь Хаширама. Кажется, с той минуты, как Мадара… не погиб – он становился лишь сильнее.   
Спустя ещё минуту его руку выпускают из болевого захвата, и их растаскивают в разные стороны – и вообще в разные комнаты.   
И приходится объяснять мотивы поведения.   
Само собой, местные его ни в какую не понимают. Совершенно. Беспечные идиоты наотрез отказываются признать, что Учиха Мадара опасен, как ничто иное в этом проклятом мире, и что его непременно надо брать под стражу. Тобирама пятнадцать минут доказывает это местному начальнику безопасности и, лишь уловив краем глаза растерянно-сочувственный взгляд появившегося врача, осознаёт – он сам ведёт себя как идиот. За несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов осознаётся ещё и то, что лишь статус особого посланника Конохи пока не позволяет применить арест к нему самому. Но что делать-то? Учиха, Учиха Мадара опасен. Так. Да. Сначала надо успокоиться, потом объяснить ещё раз…   
– Вам нужно успокоительное? – бесстрастно интересуется другой врач, когда Тобирама открывает глаза.   
У этого взгляд оказывается оценивающе-профессиональным.   
– Спасибо, – ровным тоном отзывается Тобирама. – Со мной всё в порядке.   
Он идёт к двери, просто не в силах оставаться в замкнутом помещении. Прикидывает, как будет отбиваться, если его попытаются остановить. Но дверь распахивается от толчка его пальцев и захлопывается за спиной, и никто не пытается даже задержать. 

Лишь в коридоре нагоняет внезапная мысль, что он принял за Мадару кого-то другого. Ещё год после… после боя между Хаширамой и Мадарой он всё выискивал среди чёрных учишьих шевелюр наиболее растрёпанную. И высматривал алый блеск шарингана – во время миссий. Не мог… не мог иначе. Тело Мадары забрали Учихи и никому не сказали, где… где похоронили. Спрашивать у Учих Тобирама сам не рискнул. Через полгода после… после сражения – набрался храбрости и спросил у Хаширамы. Брат поднял пьяный взгляд, зажмурился… отвернулся.   
Больше они к вопросу не возвращались.   
Но ведь растрёпанных брюнетов – не просто много, а чрезмерно. В этом он за четыре года убедился сильнее, чем хотелось бы.   
Ну да. Придурок. Так реагировать на обычного, пусть и похожего парня…   
В памяти всплывают крылья хищного носа, изгиб скулы, алый взгляд.   
– Вы знали его раньше? – догоняет его в коридоре начальник безопасности.   
Тобирама уже собирается извиниться за собственную неадекватную реакцию… прикусывает язык и очень аккуратно собирает слова:   
– Он похож на человека, несколько раз нападавшего на Коноху. Очень похож… слишком.   
Несколько секунд они идут молча, и тишину разрывает лишь стук подошв.   
– Джеймс для нас многое сделал, – говорит начальник безопасности, откровенно намекая, что этот самый Джеймс проходит по его ведомству. – Не знаю, какие уж у вас там к нему претензии, а у нас – ни малейшей.   
Понятно.   
– Он не местный, – озвучивает Тобирама вывод.   
– Да… пришёл несколько лет назад. Тяжелораненый, измученный… говорит, что ничего не помнит. Наши врачи подтвердили амнезию. Но в том, что город устоял, на четверть – его заслуга.   
Переспрашивать Тобирама… хочет, но понимает, что смысла нет. Учихи всегда беспощадно отстаивают своё. И потом, вовсе не факт, что… что это Мадара. В этом мире излишне много растрёпанных чёрных шевелюр. Учиха не способен даже несколько недель мирно жить и ничего не уничтожать. Попросить у безопасника сводки по преступности за последнее десятилетие? Если построить график, то даже самый упёртый идиот признает, что с появлением Мадары число тяжких нераскрытых убийств подскочило. Иначе не может быть.   
– Могу я ещё раз встретиться с этим… Джеймсом? – просит он вместо этого и, когда Тайлер смотрит на него пристальным взглядом, бесстрастно лжёт: – Я бы хотел извиниться.   
Потому что сводную статистику по состоянию внутренней безопасности ему, разумеется, никто никогда не даст. 

***  
Они спускаются в просторный холл и отчего-то идут на улицу. Генерал подносит к губам закреплённый на рукаве переговорочный кристалл, задаёт несколько коротких вопросов, садится в самодвижущуюся повозку. Чёрные воды, которых тут изобилие, используют не только как оружие – кажется, местным они полностью заменяют чакру. Только расходуют их в основном на такую чушь, как самодвижущиеся повозки и переговорочные кристаллы.   
Джеймс встречает их на входе в очередное здание, высокое и просторное, и они вместе поднимаются на второй этаж. Тобирама старается не пялиться на парня… излишне сильно. Багряные глаза в сумраке коридора почти не видны. И всё же…   
– Какая, к бесам, амнезия, – выдыхает Тобирама, едва Тайлер, сопроводивший их в кабинет, выходит за дверь. – Ты меня узнал!   
На мгновение багрянец шарингана становится алым. Потом чёрные ресницы крыльями бабочки опускаются вниз, оттеняя сливочную кожу. Все северяне светлокожи… но, проклятье, он же узнал, узнал!   
– Ошибаетесь, – чёрные ресницы поднимаются над багряными глазами… будто ночь отступает перед встающим солнцем. – Вы мне были интересны как объект, который мне поручили охранять. Сначала. Сейчас – просто как неадекватный и потенциально опасный субъект.   
Его статус сменили с объекта на субъект. Интересно, это повод для гордости или как? Быть объектом Тобираме не нравится.   
А ещё он всю свою жизнь провёл среди Учих. И у одного очень конкретного Учихи знает каждую чёртову интонацию, каждый взгляд, каждый жест.   
– Лжёшь.   
Вспышка алого среди багрянца. Тень бабочки на сливочных скулах. Ночь, бегущая от огненного солнца.   
– Знаете… – чуть изгибаются яркие губы, – если я и знал вас раньше – кажется, мне повезло, что забыл.   
Ну да, конечно. Тупая игла пробивает сердце и мозг одновременно. Ну конечно. Это очень похоже на Учиху. Бесконечные трупы. Гибель родителей – не только Сенджу, и других, знакомых и безымянных. Тайные планы. Интриги и манипуляции. Кьюби в окрестностях Конохи. Бессонные ночи, наступившие после гибели Учихи. И всё это искупается простым «Я не помню». Само собой.   
– Лжёшь!   
Шаринган вспыхивает ярче, Мадара делает шаг к нему, будто собираясь… нет, точно собираясь…   
Незнакомый парень врывается в кабинет, отталкивает Тобираму в сторону и бросается к Учихе. Потирая ладонь – Тобирама почти ударился виском об угол стола и едва успел подставить руку, – он смотрит, как этот, незнакомый, встаёт между ним и Учихой. И запоздало активирует боевой режим – потому что «никогда не вставай между Учихой и битвой». Потому что парня, пусть и наивного идиота, жаль.   
Впрочем, медицина тут неплохая, может, и откачают. И перестанут глядеть на Учиху как на… на своего.   
Наивный идиот сжимает ладонями чужие плечи, торопливо шепчет что-то Мадаре, и Тобирама в очередной за сегодня раз ощущает себя безумцем. Потому что никто в здравом уме не может наблюдать, как обычный человек обнимает сильнейшего воина Учих и зовёт его «хорошим» и «нежным», а ещё «маленьким». А ещё «замечательным». Может… может, это и впрямь – не…   
– Убирайтесь, – говорит парень, обернувшись. У него светлые волосы, чуть загорелая кожа, серо-голубые глаза и очень открытое красивое лицо. – Я знаю, кто вы, но мне пофиг. Убирайтесь отсюда.   
Позади него на письменном столе сидит опаснейший убийца этого мира, и его глаза светятся, как алые звёзды. А губы – улыбаются.   
– Приношу свои извинения, – говорит Тобирама, но врать в лицо Учихе очень тяжело. И унизительно.   
Он хочет добавить что-нибудь ещё – но его уже не слушают. Смазливый светловолосый парень отворачивается, а Мадара смотрит на парня.   
В глазах темнеет, и выйти за дверь ровным шагом столь же тяжело, как и сражаться с Учихами лицом к лицу. 

***  
Трое суток спустя – очень длинных суток, наполненных планами, совещаниями, осмотрами, совещаниями, планами, – ему с гордостью передают переговорочный кристалл и в ответ на недоумённый взгляд поясняют, что синхронный – у Хаширамы. То есть говорят, конечно, что у Хокаге Конохи. И – это видеокристалл, их пока что мало. Тобирама смутно припоминает, как в самом начале этих долгих трёх суток они обсуждали идею прямой связи с деревнями шиноби и как он отправлял кого-то из своих домой со средствами связи, лабораторными образцами и ещё какой-то фигнёй. А потом всё, что не имело отношения к обороне, отошло на второй план.   
Строго говоря – всё, что не касалось обороны и Мадары, но с последним ничего было сделать нельзя. Невозможно выкинуть из мыслей клинок, пронзивший грудь. Трудно забыть то, что видишь всякий раз, закрывая глаза.   
До дома – выделенных ему комнат в высоком здании – его привычно довозят. В первый день это воспринималось как любезность. То есть и сейчас тоже – его любезно стараются держать подальше от Учихи. Светловолосый красавчик, к сожалению, является личным адъютантом главы безопасности, поэтому присутствует на каждом совещании.   
…в первое же утро после… после знакомства на чуть загорелой шее красавчика над краем строгого воротника-стоечки выглядывает багряный след.   
Тобираме он напоминает шаринган.   
Тобираме он напоминает кровоподтёк от душащих пальцев.   
Тобирама отводит взгляд и стискивает зубы, потому что предельно точно сознаёт, что вовсе не от пальцев этот след остался.   
Трое суток – даже наполненных бесконечной работой – это очень долгий срок. Тобирама честно старается загрузить свой мозг как можно сильнее – чтобы не вспоминать собственное отчаяние, пережитое четыре года назад. Собственные сожаления о неправильном выборе. Вновь и вновь переживаемое осознание, что вовсе не ненависть заставляла его столько лет следить за очень конкретным Учихой. И не подозрительность. И вообще.  
Четыре года назад Тобирама почти полгода видел смертельный удар Хаширамы – всякий раз, закрывая глаза.   
Сейчас эти сны вернулись, только теперь смертельно раненый Учиха падает в чьи-то руки, почти скрытые жёсткой тканью формы. А над накрахмаленной стойкой воротничка багровеет крупный засос.   
Всякий раз Тобирама жалеет, что здесь нельзя ночевать на работе – чтобы отключаться лишь тогда, когда мозг уже не способен ни думать, ни вспоминать.   
Увы. Здесь каждый вечер его вежливо провожают до специально выделенной железной самодвижущейся повозки.   
– Хорошей ночи, – в конце поездки дежурно улыбается ему водитель, вырывая из невесёлых мыслей.   
Это местный ритуал – такое пожелание. В ответ Тобирама кивает, ответно желает того же самого, тянется к ручке на дверце повозки.   
– А-а-а… а чем вы займётесь вечером?   
А это уже – нарушение ритуала. Тобирама поспешно сканирует пространство, пытаясь выявить угрозу, а губы тянутся в притворной улыбке:   
– Пообщаюсь с братом. Опробуем ваши кристаллы.   
Они продолжают обмениваться бессмысленными фразами, а в сердце вгрызается боль, потому что из подъехавшей минутой раньше повозки выбираются смазливый красавчик и Мадара, и они идут в здание, просто идут, не обнимаются, не держатся за ручки, лишь изредка задевая друг друга рукавами, но когда они глядят друг на друга, то грудь сдавливает тисками, и трудно поверить, что звучащий в ушах ровный голос принадлежит ему самому. Водитель беспечно улыбается, глядя в глаза, – вероятно, не знает о периферийном зрении. Впрочем, у обычных людей периферийное зрение развито куда хуже, чем у шиноби.   
Единственное достоинство от бесконечного разговора – информация, что в здании живут офицеры службы безопасности. Ну… большинство.   
Заканчивая разговор, он неторопливо идёт к двери, хотя больше всего хочется сорваться и на полной скорости… чтобы поймать хоть край чёрного мадаровского плаща… хоть углядеть, в какую сторону он…   
А смысл?   
Ему заботливо приносят ужин, но смотреть на еду нет сил.   
Остаётся лишь опробовать местные технологии – разговоры с братом всегда его успокаивали. 

Первые десять минут разговор напоминает отчёт. Как, сколько, когда, сколько, куда, как, зачем, не лучше ли… удобный способ отвлечься от глупостей. Некоторые технологии старейшины признали удобными. Если они постараются, то будут шансы получить полезные вещи для Конохи. Самими технологиями делиться, понятно, не станут, но так у Тобирамы не зря лаборатория собрана.   
Потом уже Тобирама тщательно расспрашивает брата. Большинство техник Хаширамы используют древесный элемент, так кому лучше знать о сильных и слабых сторонах, а также оптимальной стратегии противостояния? По большей части ответы известны и так – братья нередко тренировались вместе. Впрочем, идею использовать пестициды Хаширама буквально высмеивает – причём обоснованно. Зато утверждает, что даже обычное пламя должно успешно повреждать в том числе не-физические стороны аномалии.   
А потом Хаширама раздвигает бумаги в разные стороны и непередаваемо-ласковым тоном интересуется – какая муха Тобираму укусила.   
Что ж… странно было даже предполагать, что Хаширама не заметит. После… того боя он стал излишне заботливым и внимательным.   
– Мадара, – коротко выдыхает Тобирама и сползает с кресла на пол. – Мадара… здесь. Живой. Не помнит. То есть – говорит, что не помнит, но мне кажется, он врёт. Он так смотрел… он…   
Он сбивчиво передаёт брату всю информацию, которую удалось собрать за трое суток, за короткие обрывки разговоров и сплетен – их почти-драка при встрече стала поводом для пересудов и пересказов. А про слух у шиноби эти люди ничего не знают.   
Хаширама молчит, не отводя взгляда, не перебивает, не уточняет. Лишь когда поток слов иссякает и не остаётся больше ничего, выдыхает:   
– Прости.   
– Тебя-то за что? – горьковато спрашивает Тобирама и спустя несколько долгих секунд шепчет: – Ты знал, что я… знал? – и давится таким же горьковатым смехом. – Мог бы и мне подсказать, – пытается шутить он спустя сколько-то времени, но звучит безрадостно.   
– Рамини, – вдруг зовёт его Хаширама детским, давно забытым прозвищем, и Тобирама вскидывает взгляд. – Братик, подумай сам. Мадара – жив. Ты – его нашёл. Всё прочее зависит от тебя.   
«Что зависит?» – чуть не спрашивает Тобирама. Молчит. Опускает взгляд и закрывает глаза, только толку-то – если багряный, как шаринган, засос впечатался в изнанку сетчатки?   
– Толку-то, – выдыхает он сквозь резь в груди, потому что молчать – больнее. – У него тут… уже. Есть. Заботливый такой. Красавчик.   
Очень, очень хочется оказаться прямо сейчас рядом с братом. Коснуться. Закутаться в его объятия. Жаль, что до Конохи – трое суток. Здесь хорошие технологии. Жаль – не совершенные.   
– Решать тебе, – замечает Хаширама. – Но Мадара не убил тебя даже… даже за Изуну. И меня не стал убивать – только что потеряв брата. Подумай. В конце концов, если Мадаре нужен заботливый красавчик – что, не осилишь?   
И впервые за эти три дня боль в сердце притупляется. Быть заботливым красавчиком для Учихи – сама мысль казалась настолько абсурдной, что не приходила в голову. Учихи, нуждающиеся в заботе, – нонсенс. Но вот же – факт. Рядом с главой Учих – парень, обнимающий мощные плечи, шепчущий «маленький» и «нежный», глядящий так, будто ценнее Мадары на свете ничего не существует. Впрочем, почему – будто?   
Только красавчик теперь не будет единственным, кому Мадара так ценен.  
С Хаширамой говорить хорошо. Он понимает всегда. Даже когда нет сил сказать, в чём именно проблема, – поймёт.   
А потом там, за тысячи шагов отсюда, в дверь Хаширамы стучат, и Тобирама торопливо возвращается в кресло, принимая официальный вид. Брат по диагонали проглядывает какой-то документ, потом смотрит на младшего враз потемневшими глазами:   
– Рами… братик… в общем, будь осторожен. Твои аналитики только что навычисляли, что атака начнётся завтра к полудню. 

***  
Он узнаёт этот взгляд даже в полной темноте – две багряные звезды, приближающиеся с какой-то беспощадной неотвратимостью. Только вот сейчас беспощадность не пугает, и оказывается так легко подняться, сделать шаг навстречу, и ещё один – и оказаться лицом к лицу с воплощённым мраком.   
– Ты дурак, Сенджу, – шелестит холодный надменный голос. – Ты даже не понял, что это мой план…   
– План?   
– Вы все сочли меня мёртвым и потеряли бдительность. Всё это время мой клан готовил почву, а я – я ждал удобного момента.   
– Удобного для чего?   
– Я знал, что рано или поздно произойдёт что-то… что-то, что я смогу использовать. И когда начались эти нападения, я первым предложил обратиться за помощью к соседним государствам. Ничуть не сомневался, что вы тоже рассчитаете траекторию атаки и пришлёте сюда шиноби.   
– Что в этом плохого?   
– О… всё хорошо. Просто отлично. Особенно то, что сюда пришли сильнейшие воины клана – в том числе ты.   
– Комплимент от Учихи?   
– Можешь считать, что да. И да, как один из сильнейших шиноби, ты ринешься в гущу боя. И погибнешь. Как и все, что пришли с тобой. Разумеется, вы будете названы героями и удостоены высочайших почестей – и здесь, и у нас. Но потом будет вторая атака… третья… рано или поздно сюда явиться сам Хаширама… и пойдёт по твоим стопам. И тогда Коноха, ваша обожаемая Коноха, – она останется беззащитной передо…   
– Что за бред! – выдыхает Тобирама и садится на кровати, одновременно складывая разгоняющую тьму печать.   
Мгновением позже свет заливает абсолютно пустую комнату, и как-то даже больно осознавать, что здесь никого постороннего нет.   
И не было.   
Учиха Мадара не приходил сюда в эту ночь… и вряд ли придёт. Незачем.   
Да, он сейчас где-то неподалёку. В этом же здании, на два этажа выше, но в другом крыле. В объятиях своего заботливого красавчика. Вряд ли он даже думает о ком-то ином – ему сегодня явно нет дела до бывших друзей и врагов.   
Но бредовый сон не отпускает.   
Мог Мадара придумать такой план? Мог, но он же не помнил ни Конохи, ни кого-то из её жителей, вообще никого…   
…если в самом деле – не помнил. Врачи подтвердили амнезию, но Мадара – шиноби. Способен он обмануть местную медицину? Неизвестно. А вот исцелить те повреждения, которые у людей считаются необратимыми, – мог.   
Учихи способны на любые, самые неожиданные решения.   
Вот только… вот только зачем ему сдалась Коноха, если тут, в этой далёкой и странной стране, ему несопоставимо лучше? 

***  
Разговаривать с красавчиком он, в общем-то, не планирует. Незачем и… и не хочется. Но между совещаниями, разбирая свежие сводки, он в какой-то момент остаётся один на один с невыносимо-учтивым адъютантом Тайлера, и сдержаться не удаётся.   
– Вы вообще уверены, что Джеймс – это этот ваш террорист? – с лёгким презрением в голосе отзывается красавчик, и вот эта трещина в броне безукоризненной вежливости говорит о многом.   
В том числе – что сам красавчик сомневается. А ещё – что с Мадарой он на эту тему не говорил. И говорить не будет. В том числе потому, что на самом деле плевать этот адъютант хотел на все прошлые грехи возлюбленного.   
Прямо сейчас Тобирама его даже понимает.   
– Уверен, – тем не менее отзывается он, заранее зная, что бесполезно.   
Красавчик дёргает плечом, и свет кривовато отражается в золочёных значках на погоне.   
– Мало ли похожих людей, – подчёркнуто-равнодушным тоном возражает адъютант, – у Джеймса распространённая внешность.   
Очень распространённая, да. Багряные глаза встречаются у каждого второго, само собой. А запредельный уровень чакры – аж у каждого первого.   
Ничего этого Тобирама не говорит. Мысленно оценивает спортивное телосложение адъютанта и обманчивую мягкость движений. Выправку. Умение скрытно носить оружие. А ещё должность. И ведомство, где знаки отличия выдают вовсе не за вежливость.   
И личные вкусы Мадары.   
– Похожих много, – соглашается он. – Но вы разве человека по внешности узнаёте?   
На этот вопрос у красавчика возражений не находится – но победа ничего не даёт. В комнату входят офицеры, успевшие обработать шифровки с точек наблюдения, и их зовут обратно в зал совещаний… да и в любом случае продолжать разговор при свидетелях Тобирама не собирается.   
– Мне всё равно, – бросает красавчик на ходу, удаляясь в сторону генерала.   
Обиднее всего – что он сделал правильный выбор куда быстрее самого Тобирамы. 

Часом позже он вновь видит светловолосого красавчика и Учиху – уже вдвоём, на крыльце казармы. Красавчик стоит, не отрывая взгляда от своего кристалла связи – рапортует о текущей ситуации. В вихрящемся вокруг него водовороте хаоса он кажется островком покоя и стабильности. Воплощение бесстрастности, облачённое в наглаженную до хруста форму, с этим его накрахмаленным воротничком, под которым – наверняка – багровеют страстно-алые метки.   
Мадара сидит на ступеньках, прижимаясь затылком к лампасу отутюженных брюк. Воплощение мрака и смерти, плюющее на форму и порядок. Чёрные растрёпанные волосы, будто Мадара минуту назад выбрался из постели, чёрный обтягивающий свитер с высоким воротничком – скрывает ли он такие же яркие метки или красавчик более сдержан? Узкие чёрные брюки, слишком явно подчёркивающие стройность ног. Эбеново-чёрная рукоять ножа, торчащая из угольно-чёрного голенища сапога. Безлико-чёрная куртка, почти скрывающая ремень портупеи и две кобуры на бёдрах. Посланник смерти, сегодня отчего-то защищающий жизнь.   
Впрочем, почему отчего-то?   
Учихам всегда требуется символ, за который они будут бороться. Клан – когда-то давно. Коноха – практически недавно, и пяти лет не прошло. Сейчас вот – спокойный красавчик, ерошащий длинными пальцами и без того взлохмаченную макушку.   
Смотреть на них больно.   
Отвести взгляд – невозможно. 

***  
Сигнал к атаке он воспринимает едва не с облегчением, активирует свой кристалл связи, обозначая, что понял указание и готов приступать к своей части обязанностей. Это занимает секунды, как кажется ему, – но когда он вновь глядит на лестницу, то ни Мадары, ни его любимчика там уже не видать. Это одновременно злит и успокаивает. Наверное, надо желать, чтобы до конца боя не встретить ни того, ни другого.   
Вот только видеть их, ну или хотя бы Мадару – необходимо.   
Вихрастую светлую макушку и чёрные растрёпанные пряди он выцепляет в полуквартале от себя. Этот квадрат и тобирамовские аналитики, и местные одинаково выделили как наиболее опасный. Его самого попытались не пустить. Он напомнил, что следующей на очереди – Страна Земли, затем – Страна Огня. И что он вправе защищать… то, что для него ценно. Хашираму он вчера предупредил о… своём решении.   
Больше не спорили.   
Наверное, кому-то из офицеров поручили присматривать за посланником. Только уже на второй минуте атаки все их построения и планы идут прахом – потому что древесные лианы, усеянные шипами, продираются сквозь землю в хаотическом беспорядке, и выделить _значимые центры_ среди рушащихся зданий, клубов дыма, пыли, камней, щепок, людей, лиан, песка, воды…   
Готовясь встретить аномалию, Тобирама всё же не представлял себе её масштабов.   
Да и возможно ли такое вообразить?  
Полминуты спустя приходится брать себя в руки – иначе будет… очень плохо. Он фиксирует взглядом скопление лиан, кивает кому-то с огнемётом в руках и страхует парня, позволяя добраться до скопления. Руку обжигает болью – падающая лиана шипом распарывает рукав. Часть лиан ядовита, припоминает Тобирама, но сейчас его это не трогает. Если яд попал в кровь, то бояться поздно. А если не попал… в общем, он и не волнуется.   
Секундой позже ошеломляющий рёв разносится там, в полуквартале, и Тобирама срывается с места, бросаясь туда, рассекая лианы и не обращая внимания на шипы. Потому что этот крик он способен узнать где угодно и когда угодно. Он слишком часто видел, как Учихи теряют близких.   
Однажды он слышал и именно этот голос. Не спутать.   
Огненная стена вспыхивает на голой земле, испепеляя всё на своём пути, впрочем, даже тогда, после Изуны, Мадара не терял головы. Не теряет и сейчас – волна катится в центр, туда, где всё равно кроме лиан остались лишь трупы. И вторая волна – когда на смену испепелённой древесине проглядывают новые ростки.   
А потом Мадара поднимается с колен и идёт вперёд, охваченный тьмой и пламенем одновременно. В том, что город устоит и на этот раз, у Тобирамы нет ни тени сомнений.   
Потому что здесь, на усыпанной пеплом булыжной мостовой лежит светловолосый парень со сломанной шеей.


End file.
